Under the direction of Rick Hoyle, the primary objectives of the Methodology and Statistics Core in the Duke Transdisciplinary Prevention Research Center (TPRC) are to facilitate, encourage, strengthen, and expand the quality of collection, management, and analysis of data in research on the prevention of adolescent substance abuse. The Core will provide resources and expertise that contribute to the development, execution, analysis, and publication of high quality prevention science focused on adolescent substance abuse. The Core will ensure professional quality consultation and collaborative opportunities as specified in the following aims. 1. Provide leadership in the application of rigorous and innovative statistical methods in TPRC research. 2. Provide data-warehousing functions that include data management;storage and retrieval of electronic data;and quality control and assurance of electronic data. 3. Expand advanced data-analytic services offered by the Core to meeting the varied and emerging needs of TPRC investigators. 4. Promote methodological and statistical education and training opportunities for TPRC investigators and the broader community of prevention scientists at Duke and UNC. These aims will be pursued by a multidisciplinary team of experts who are experienced providers of methodological and statistical support for complex, large-scale, funded research projects. The Methodology and Statistics Core will provide a crucial link between the network of prevention scientists at Duke and the methodologists and statisticians distributed across units at the institution. In addition, the Methodology and Statistics Core will offer leadership to the broader substance abuse prevention research effort by providing training and technology transfer in the application of state-of-the-art statistical methods, providing a readily accessible structure for interdisciplinary sharing of ideas, and training graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in prevention science methods. The Methodology and Statistics Core of the Duke Transdisciplinary Prevention Research Center will reduce the public health burden of adolescent substance use by enhancing the capacity of investigators to analyze their data in ways that facilitate novel prevention programs and activities.